Even He Hopes
by xxPurpleHazexx
Summary: Even the hardest heart can hope. And Gibbs had the hardest heart of anyone she knew. Gibbs/Abby.
1. Always Leaving

**A/N: My first shot at an Abby/Gibbs story. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. It's basically a story about Gibbs and Abby overcoming obstacles to be together, and then working out everyday couple-y problems.**

**Enjoy!!!**

"Petty Officer Teague Williams," The Gothic forensic scientist cheered. "Boy, have I got you now, sucker!" She tightened her black pigtails and wiped under her mascara lined eyes.

She leapt off of her office chair and started to dance in the middle of the room, her platform boots slapping against the floor.

Abby Sciuto was the most cheerful Goth Tony Dinozzo had ever met. "Hey Abs," He shouted over her 'music' that was blaring out of her computer speakers.

"Tony," She squealed. "I got him! Come dance with me."

"Got who?" Tony asked warily, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Petty Officer Teague Williams," she said excitedly. "That sucker's mine now!"

"Ah." Tony grinned and stepped back jokingly as she bounded over to him and took his hands, dancing away.

Laughing, Tony reluctantly participated in her little jig, awkwardly dancing around with her.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood outside of Abby's lab, looking in on her and Tony partying away. He smiled his slight Gibbs smile, loving the way Abby seem to groove to her won beat all the time, music or not.

Tony twirled and dipped her and Gibbs could just imagine Abby's husky sultry voice joking, "Oh, take me now, Tony."

For some reason, he wanted to be that guy. Well, he didn't want to be the butt of Abby's jokes, but he wanted her to … love him. It was so stupid and frankly, even he couldn't see why a young hot Goth girl like Abby would want to get with a cranky old Marine with three ex-wives.

But still, even the hardest hearts can hope.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The automatic door slid open and Abby grinned wickedly as Gibbs flinched at the music streaming out of the speakers.

"Gibbs," She said, drawing the word out. "What's cookin', good lookin'?"

Gibbs simply shook his head and handed her a Caf-Pow. "Ooh, I love you!" she said as she slurped from the straw and led them all over to her computer.

"Uh-huh, what do you got?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't pretend you don't care, Gibbs," Abby said, going off on one of her regular tangents.

Gibbs turned and stared into Abby's eyes. Coughing, and blushing, Abby still refused to break eye-contact.

Tony cleared his throat. "Should I leave you two alone for a moment?"

Gibbs reached up and whacked Tony upside the head. "Abs!" Gibbs said. "Show me what you got!"

"Okay," Abby started opening programs on her computer.

"That annoys me," Tony said. "I get Dinozzo, and she gets 'Abs.' You soft on Abby boss?"

"You wanna be beaten to death, _Dinozzo_?" Gibbs said dangerously, facing away from him.

"No, sir." Tony said respectfully.

"Right." Abby said. "Anyway, now can I tell you my news?"

"Sure." Gibbs squinted as he looked at the large plasma screen in front of Abby's computer.

"Petty Officer Teague Williams," Abby said slowly. "Who was he?"

"Abby," Gibbs sighed.

"Come one, you know I need a good wind up!" She said, pouting.

"You need something," He replied, not missing a beat.

"Hmph," she pouted again. "It was Williams' blood on the doorstep, if you must know so urgently."

Gibbs looked at Tony and they exchanged one of those loaded looks. All of a sudden Gibbs ran out of the room. "Thanks Abs!" He shouted.

Tony saluted her before running after him, hoping that he'd be picked to go do something fun instead of McGee.

Abby sighed before taking another long slurp of her drink. That silver-haired fox. He was always leaving.

**Review please!!!**


	2. All His Mind, All The Time

**What do you think, so far??? More reviews people!!! I THRIVE ON THEM!! They are my life-blood!!**

_**2. All His Mind, All The Time.**_

"He's in custody," Tony said as he walked past Abby as she was leaving.

"We kicked butt," McGee said cheerily as he too walked on past her.

Abby wasn't generally a selfish person, but gee, would it kill them to say, 'Thank you Abby, for your monumental contribution.'

Gibbs walked past sculling his usual Starbucks coffee. Slowing down as he passed, he patted her on the shoulder. "Good work on the blood, Abs."

Okay, so that would have to do.

* * *

Gibbs sat on a stool, staring at his unfinished boat. For some reason, tonight, he couldn't pick up and start it like normal. He was too busy … thinking. Usually he could do both at the same time, but tonight … he was thinking about a certain forensic scientist and couldn't seem to work and think about her at the same time.

It was strange. For awhile now, she had occupied all of his mind, all of the time.

He groaned and shook his head, running his hand through his almost shorn hair.

He took one look at the bottle of Jack Daniel's on the side of the mantle, picked up his used coffee mug and poured himself a generous amount.

If he was going to forget about Abby he'd need some sort of help. And if that help was a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a night of very un-Gibbs like rumination over the one girl in the world he couldn't have, then so be it.

* * *

Abby sat at her kitchen bench, a mug with a bat in a cape on it curled up in her pale hands. She'd never felt so … Goth … in all of her life. Sitting in the dark thinking about impossible love. She didn't normally get that deep, but with Gibbs … who knew? Every day was a surprise.

She slid off the stool and checked the time. 4 a.m. Oh well, she had nothing else to do. Walking into her room, she chose that day's outfit and took her clothes into the bathroom.

It was strange, but lately, Abby could not stop thinking about Gibbs. It was slightly freaking her out.

* * *

At 6 a.m., Abby was in her lab with a Caf-Pow, sitting at her computer. She jumped as the door slid open, and a tall grey-haired man stepped into the room. "What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"The question is, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked surprised. "It's early."

"Same to you," she countered. Then she admitted, "I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I," Gibbs confided.

"Yeah," Abby scoffed. "That's 'cause you _don't_ sleep!"

"I do too."

"You don't. You work on that boat all night and fuel yourself with Starbucks black coffee."

Gibbs looked mystified. Abby grinned triumphantly. "Ducky and I have been having heart to hearts lately," she told him.

"Isn't it the same thing you do, but with this junk?" He said, pointing at her large drink.

"No!" She gasped, clutching it to her chest. Then, loftily, she said, "If I didn't sleep it would be because I was a vampire. Not because I was working on building a _boat _all night."

"Well," Gibbs shrugged. "To each their own."

"Right," Abby smiled. "Now shoo! I'm working."

"Okay," He said, drawing the word out.

As he left he signed something to her, and she smiled indulgently. That man…

* * *

Three hours later, Tony walked in, a box under his arm. He placed it down and Abby stood, showing off the outfit that she knew Tony would appreciate. Wolf-whistling, he walked over, box forgotten. "Nice," he said. "Skanky Catholic schoolgirl. Intriguing."

Abby popped one foot up on the table. "Like the shoes?" She asked jokingly. They were six inch high platform black Mary Janes, complemented by white lacy knee socks.

"Personally," Tony said seriously. "I'm digging the skirt.

Abby twirled and showed off her purple and black plaid skirt, which matched her plain white shirt and tight black sweater vest which would have looked dorky on anyone but Abby.

"Doing all this for Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I'm intuitive, Abby," Tony drawled. "Don't deny it."

Abby picked up a thick book and chased him, tripping in her shoes. "Get out, Tony!" She threatened. "Don't say anything to anyone!"

"So it is true!" He smiled slowly.

"OUT!" She yelled.

The door slid closed and Tony winked as he turned and walked away confidently.

**Ah, that Tony, review please my lovelies!!!**


	3. Trading Caffeine

**A/N: Good morning everybody!! I'm posting this before I must go and do a VCE English essay. I'm trying to let off steam. I hope you like, please review, it might help relieve stress before the exam.**

**Enjoy!!**

Abby, her not sleeping at night becoming a bit of a habit, was in the office at six the next morning. _Maybe I really am a vampire, _she wished gleefully. She hitched up her skirt, it was a little loose, and the chains on the side were sort of weighing the red tartan down, then she sat down at her desk.

She kept working steadily, until she felt the first signs of tiredness beginning to hit, a sign she needed more caffeine. The door slid open then, and without a doubt, she knew who it was. Without turning away from her computer screen, she handed him a cup of hot black Starbucks coffee.

"I got you a – " She started to say coffee when he said the exact same thing.

"I got you – "

"Trade." They agreed quickly. Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow, and started to gulp down his coffee.

Gibbs sat down and stared into space. It was almost weird to see him sitting still.

"So, Gibbs, what's going on?" Abby said.

"Nothing much," Gibbs answered. He leant back in the office chair, one foot resting on his other knee, eyes almost closed, but not quite, because Abby could feel him watching her, and it made her want to shiver with delight.

"Of course not," Abby smiled and let him sit there silently as she worked.

* * *

Possibly an hour later, Gibbs was asleep on Abby's desk, and Abby was watching him, smiling slightly, thinking it was possibly the most peaceful she'd ever seen him.

Then Tony walked in. "I knew it!" He shouted loudly. Abby glared. "You're his favourite!" He whisper shouted as Abby pushed him out the door and made slashing motions across her neck with her hand.

"Tony," She whispered. "Shut up! He needs his sleep, and if he falls asleep anywhere else today, don't wake him unless he's going to get killed. Capisce?"

Tony nodded slowly. "Who knew Abby was maternal?" He asked rhetorically.

"That's it," Abby said, "Get out of my lab. This is a hallowed space, where Abby is God, and you're ruining the vibe."

"Sorry," Tony said, raising his hands in surrender.

Before he left he said quietly, trying to hide a smile, "Is it true about you and Gibbs?"

"Is what true about me and Gibbs?" Abby said dangerously.

"That you're … you know…," Tony sighed. "Don't make me says Gibbs and sex in the same sentence. I'm afraid he'll hurt me."

"What are you afraid I'll do, Dinozzo?" A familiar voice asked.

"Nothing Boss," Tony said. "How was your nap?"

He cringed as Gibbs lifted a hand and hit him upside the head. "Ow."

"I heard what you said, Dinozzo. Go do something productive."

"On it." Tony winced and walked backwards out of the lab, as if afraid of a second attack.

"Thanks Boss-man," Abby grinned.

"No trouble, Abs," Gibbs said, crushing his paper cup in his hands.

"Lunch today, Gibbs?" Abby asked tentatively.

"Sounds good," Gibbs said, trying to calm himself. She probably wanted to ask him about getting new equipment or something. It was nothing, really.

"One?" Abby asked, grinning wickedly.

"One," he agreed as he left the room, truly smiling for the first time in what felt like ages.

**Review, please!!! If you review, I will love you forever, and lavish you with gifts. Please review???**


	4. Her Knight

**A/N: Hello my darlings, short update this time!!! Enjoy!!!**

Gibbs sat at a table at a local café near the NCIS building. It was ten past one, and he felt really really stupid. Not only was this not a date, Gibbs was pretty sure Abby had forgotten about him. Oh well, he wasn't going to sit her wallowing in self pity. Getting up, he sat still for a minute watching a rather strange sight whirling down the street.

"Shoot," Abby squealed. "Sorry … sorry! Get out of my way I'm late for my boss!"

She ran down the street in her clunky combat boots, knocking people over left right and centre, shooing off people yelling obscenities, and apologising at the top of her lungs.

"Gibbs," Abby gasped breathlessly. "I'm so so sorry!" she apologised.

"Its fine," Gibbs said, shocked at his placid tone.

"Shoot," Abby cursed. "Ten past one."

"No problem," Gibbs reassured her. She smiled gratefully at him and sat down quickly.

"Ah, sun," Abby sighed. She stretched out and let the sun warm her face.

"Aren't you afraid you'll tan?" Gibbs challenged.

"No," Abby said, acting dignified. She leant over the table so there faces were inches apart. "Rice paper make-up? Like SPF a billion!"

"Okay," Gibbs said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Gibbs wondered why she'd invited him there.

"I remember why I was late," Abby said. She held up a bandaged finger. "I hurt myself."

"How?"

"The thing … and McGee got in my way … and the noise, and its complicated." She finished agitatedly. "It stings."

Both remembering a time a long while back, Abby held out her hand as Gibbs asked, "Should I kiss it better?"

"Please."

Gibbs gently held her finger to his lips and kissed it, smiling as Abby grinned wickedly.

"Should we eat?" Abby asked a few minutes later. Gibbs was still holding her hand, smiling at her, and she felt all tingly inside.

"Lets get a sandwich and walk back to the building," Gibbs suggested.

They stood up, went inside, and came out holding a sandwich each. As they walked, Abby quietly held on to his hand, and as she reached for him it brought back long forgotten memories for Gibbs, memories he cherished.

As they stood in the elevator that was taking them down to her lab, Gibbs leant over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Feel better?" He asked, knowing what she'd say.

"Much," she told him. Bouncing out of the elevator she pulled Gibbs along with her. "This was fun," She observed.

Gibbs nodded.

Then Tony came barging in. "I knew it," he crowed. "I knew it, I knew it! She was always your favourite," he said, wagging a finger at Abby. "I didn't realise you had to be sleeping with Gibbs to be known as a good agent, otherwise I'd have given up years ago!" Tony threw his hands up in despair like an Italian mamma.

All three knew he was joking, but still, Gibbs walked over and out his face right in front of Tony's. "You go saying anything that's not true about me and Abby here, you'll never walk again. Clear?"

"Crystal, boss." Tony gulped.

He rushed out of the lab when Gibbs released him. Abby sat at her desk, swinging her feet. "It's kind of nice to have a knight in shining armour," She told Gibbs solemnly.

"Its kind of nice to be one," he replied teasingly.

**Review please!!! Anyone know which episode the sore finger bit was from???? Prizes if you tell me!!! (The prize being another chapter.)**


	5. Be Careful

**Hello, my darlings! Another chapter!**

At home, Abby woke up at 4 a.m. as was now her custom. She showered quickly, and painstakingly pulled her hair back into their poppy pigtails, and applied her usual make-up. She pulled on her favourite tartan dress over her black fishnets and plain black top.

Looking in the mirror, she deemed herself ready, and left quickly grabbing a thermos of coffee as she did.

Thermos of coffee finished by the time she arrived anywhere near the NCIS building she walked into the store and stood in the line to purchase her regular morning Caf-Pow. "I'm going to go broke buying this stuff," Abby muttered, shaking her head.

Gibbs who had terrible eyesight and amazing hearing snuck up on her and said, "Good thing you've got me to buy them for you, then, hey?" He handed her a large red Styrofoam cup and they walked out of the store together, Abby smiling disbelievingly.

"I don't know how it is you do that," she said, shaking her head. "Cant read without your microscopes, but can hear anyone whispering from a mile away. You're like a dog!" Abby observed.

* * *

Gibbs sat in her lab watching her work for awhile. It was extremely relaxing and conversation flowed like a slow stream.

The he got a call on his cell phone. "Yeah. Gibbs." He answered as per usual. "Shit." He cursed, hanging up the phone and walking over to Abby.

"What?" Abby asked, her eyes worried.

"Dinozzo's going to get me killed," Gibbs muttered, shaking his head.

"What …" Abby trailed off as she realised Gibbs could no longer hear her. "Be careful," She shouted. "Don't get yourself killed!" She tacked on as an after-thought.

Abby had finished all the work that had been backed up, she'd cleaned her lab, and she'd done everything imaginable and was now pacing her lab, waiting for Gibbs to get back.

Shit, she thought. What if he doesn't get back? Oh no. oh no. Don't start thinking like that now. He's survived everything else; he'll survive whatever he's doing now.

Making up her mind, Abby stood. She needed to go see Ducky.

"Ducky!" Abby greeted him vivaciously as she walked into Autopsy.

"Abigail, my dear girl," he greeted her warmly and walked away from the current body he was examining.

"Gibbs left to go save Tony," she pouted.

Jumping up onto an operating table, she banged her heels against the metal bars.

"You're quite fond of that man, aren't you?" Ducky observed insightfully.

"I …"

"You can't help it," Ducky said mock woefully. "I know."

Abby slid off the table and Ducky put an arm around her. "just be careful, Abby. Jethro is not your average man."

"I know that," Abby reassured him before walking out. Ducky could be as confusing as he was helpful sometimes.

* * *

At midnight, Abby was still sitting at her desk. She tapped her fingers against the laminate wood surface, nails clicking.

As the door slid open, she saw a bruised and batter Tony walk in, limping painfully.

"Tony!" Abby squealed, running over and wrapping her arms and legs around him. "You're alive! What happened?"

Tony grimaced and Abby stepped back dutifully. "I'll tell you tomorrow," He winced and smiled as he left out the other door.

Abby went back to her desk. Gibbs must have already left. Bloody hell. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"I don't get a welcome back hug?" Gibbs asked mockingly.

Abby jumped. "Gah! Don't do that, Gibbs!" She reprimanded. Then she jumped up and put her arms around him. "Whatever you were doing, I'm glad you didn't die," She said, her voice muffled into his white T-shirt.

"Me too," Gibbs put one finger under her chin and lifted her face so her lips could meet his in a gentle kiss that was soon passionate and exciting.

As Abby was pushed back against her desk and she let out a gasp as Gibbs' hands travelled up her sides, Ducky's warning echoed through out her head. _Be Careful._

_**Remember, reviews are love!**_


	6. Following Orders

**Hi everyone! Please review this chapter; I need more feedback…Thanks!**

Gibbs stepped back after kissing Abby powerfully. "Sorry," he gasped. "I … um, have to go."

With that, he fled the forensics lab and the dejected Goth girl standing within it.

* * *

The next morning, Abby decided she was going to ignore Gibbs' weird behaviour last night, take him a coffee and they could talk.

As she walked into their team's little section, Tony made slashing motions across his throat, miming, "He's in a bad mood!"

Abby shrugged. She was his favourite, and she knew how to stick up to him. What was the problem? Tony dropped his head into his hand with an air of, "What can you do?" as she approached Gibbs.

"I brought you coffee," she sang, placing it on his desk. Gibbs looked up from his work, glasses perched on his nose.

His eyes were dark for a second, as if he had no remembrance of last night. "Thanks," he muttered gruffly. "Go down to your lab, would you?" He asked sharply. "McGee's got evidence for you to look at."

"A new case?" Abby asked cheerily, trying to ignore his gruffness. She leant against his desk.

"Abby, for _once_ in your life, could you _what_ I ask, _when_ I ask, _please_?" Gibbs' voice rose until almost everyone in the building could hear him.

Abby didn't think she could stick up for herself in front of Gibbs anymore. She slid off his desk, wiped under her eyes sharply before sniffling as she stalked away. Tony rose, looking worriedly after her. "Sit," Gibbs ordered. "She's fine."

"Uh, Boss," Tony contradicted. "I don't think she's …"

"Did I start that sentence with 'If it pleases Your Highness?'" Gibbs asked viciously. "Sit down, and do some _work_, Dinozzo!"

Tony sat down reluctantly, slamming a case file down in front of him. What was going on with Gibbs and Abby? He wondered in his usual dim witted way.

Abby sat in her lab, tapping her foot against the metal. Then there was a grunting sound behind her and a thud. As she turned she saw a sweaty McGee place an evidence crate down. "Wow, that's heavy," he complained. "Gibbs wants you to look at that."

"Oh does he now?" Abby asked angrily. She was now really pissed. "Well, I'm busy!"

"Um, you aren't … doing anything," McGee pointed out lamely.

"Get out," Abby commanded. "Don't cast aspersions on the way I work."

McGee looked confused. "Um …"

"And _ants _can lift 50 times there body weight, McGee." Abby informed him. "So suck it up and lift some weights."

"But …"

"But nothing," Abby barked. "Scurry along, little ant."

McGee fled the lab, his fear only equal to the time he'd accidentally taken Gibb's coffee as his own.

Abby sat again and dropped her head into her hands. "Oh my God, I'm turning into Gibbs," she wailed.

"Is that a bad thing?" His teasing voice asked her.

"What do you want?" Abby asked coolly.

"Did you get any prints off the gym bag?" Gibbs asked snappily.

"No," Abby said sharply. "Give me a chance to look at it, Gibbs."

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked, frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Abby repeated. _"What's wrong?"_ She shook her head. "Then she quieted and put her head down. "Can you just go, Gibbs? I have to get started on this."

Gibbs looked askance at her before leaving a Caf-Pow on her desk and walking out. Abby sipped out of the straw contemplatively. She'd known the whole Gibbs thing would be difficult, but she didn't think he'd yell at her the morning after they'd had a hot and heavy make-out session.

Abby pulled at her choker collar reflectively before getting down to business.

The only problem was, Ducky's voice seemed to be echoing in her head. _Be careful, be careful, be careful…_

She laid her head in her hands and let herself cry. Abby never cried. But she sobbed and hiccupped and wept until her throat was raw. "Abby," Tony gasped as he walked in with another evidence crate. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

Abby looked up at him pathetically, and he took her into his arms, "It's him, isn't it?" Tony asked grimly. A sniffle was all he got for an answer

**Review please!**


	7. Figure It Out

**A/N: Hey, more reviews please!**

Tony led her over to a chair and sat her down. "What's up, Abby?" He crouched beside her, still holding her comfortably in his arms.

"He kissed me," Abby said throatily, her tears making black mascara streaks down her face.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked, shocked. "Wow, I knew you were his favourite, but that's ..."

Abby slapped him on the back of the head. "Tony!" She reprimanded.

"Sorry!" He winced.

"And then, this morning, he completely blew me off," Abby said. "He's never blown up at me before!"

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Tony said, getting off track for a moment. "It happens twice a week for me."

"More like twice a day, Tony,"

"Yeah, probably." He nodded. "He was in a bad mood, Abs, he'll come around."

"Don't you understand, Tony?" Abby sighed. "He was angry _because _we kissed."

"Oh."

Abby sighed again.

Tony rushed to make her feel better. "I'm sure it wasn't …"

He trailed off as Abby gave him a look. "The only time I've seen him that kind of angry?" she asked rhetorically. "Was when he and his third wife were getting divorced."

"You're right," Tony said as it dawned on him. Then he clapped his hand over his mouth. "I'm not good at comforting people," He defended himself.

"S'Alright," Abby shrugged. "Can you help me with this evidence?" She pointed to three massive crates on her stainless steel table.

"Sure," Tony said. He wouldn't say or do anything wrong then. All he'd have to do was hand stuff to her. Sweet.

* * *

Upstairs, Gibbs threw his draw open and shoved his gun into the holster, loaded. McGee automatically kept his eye on the gun, as Gibbs asked, "Where's Dinozzo?"

"Down with Abby," McGee cringed at his stutter.

"Leave him there," Gibbs sighed. "You're with me, McGee."

"Abby seemed really upset, boss," McGee said. "Are you sure you don't want to …"

"Don't want to what, McGee?" Gibbs asked dangerously.

"Apologise," McGee suggested. Abby and he may be sort of on the outs at the moment, but it was all Gibbs' fault anyway.

Gibbs gave him a slap around the head and went to wait for the elevator. McGee shook his head and chased after him. "Where are we going, boss?" he asked breathlessly as he made it to the elevator in time.

Gibbs handed him the keys to the car. "You're going to wait for me in the car. I'm going down to Abby's lab."

McGee smiled smugly to himself as they parted ways.

* * *

"Tony!" Abby yelled. "Don't touch that!"

Tony dropped the bag of whatever it was and stepped back. "_You're _feeling better," he muttered.

"Yep," Abby said, taking the plastic baggie from him.

"Abby," A gruff voice said. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"You can go, Tony," Abby said cheerily. "I'm fine."

Tony looked warily between the two as he left the room. The he stood guard at the plate glass door.

'He can read lips,' Gibbs signed to Abby.

'What did you want to tell me?' Abby signed sharply.

'Sorry.' Gibbs signed only one word.

'That's okay,' Abby signed slowly, hesitantly.

Gibbs slowly moved towards her and took her hand. "No," Abby said softly as he leant down towards her. "Not yet. Figure out what you want, before we do anything."

Gibbs took a step back. "Figure out what you really want." Abby reinforced.

Tony was no longer standing at the door, so when Gibbs walked out, no-one saw the broken expression on his lined face.

Abby leant against the table before busying herself with more evidence.

**Reviews are love, and Abby and Gibbs sure do need some!**


	8. Forbidden Love

**A/N: Hell everyone, how are you today?**

**Review please, and enjoy this chapter!**

A month had passed since Gibbs and Abby had had their secret conversation in her lab, and Tony Dinozzo was getting more worried by the passing day. Abby Sciuto was no longer the bouncing cheerful Goth girl of days past; she was slow, and dejected and morose.

There was not much to be said for Gibbs however, except that his impatience and anger when one did not o things right sky rocketed, so he was even slapping McGee and Ziva on the back of the head.

Tony slammed a case file down and stood, enough was enough, he was going to find out what was wrong, and he was going to fix it. A tired old gruff voice intruded on his inner monologue. "Dinozzo. What the hell are you doing?"

"Going down to Abby's lab, boss."

"I don't think so," Gibbs said sternly. Abby's lab had become an almost sacred space, also. No-one went down there unless Gibbs permitted them too. But Tony had seen one day, when he had to drop off some evidence, Gibbs sitting in that chair, even after Abby had left. Even for Tony, with not a serious bone in his body, it was heartbreaking. "You're reading over Staff Sergeant Johnson's records."

Tony sat down again. Of course, he hadn't exactly factored the wrath of Gibbs into the equation.

Ziva smirked smugly and Tony made a face at her. So he was still capable of being immature.

Then five minutes later, Ziva clicked a button on her computer and swore. "It's not working!" She grumbled. "Grr."

Tony poked his tongue out at her. "Ha ha," he mouthed.

"Dinozzo," Gibbs said. "Are you right there?"

"Yes, boss!" Tony exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"Good." Gibbs beckoned to him. "C'mere."

When tony and Ziva were close enough, Gibbs reached out two hands and slapped them both on the back of the head. "Could we have a little maturity, thank you?"

"Yes, boss." They both winced and Tony quickly ran backwards to his desk, warding off another attack.

* * *

Abby slammed down a box of evidence, and signed the form some random technician in a lab coat proffered to her. "Thanks," She said dully.

"You okay, ma'am?" The guy asked worriedly.

"It's Abby," She said, deftly avoiding the question.

"You okay, Abby?" He said again.

Abby was sick of holding everything in, she had to talk to someone. "What's your name?" She asked, offering him a seat.

"Dylan," The young man said easily.

"Well, Dylan," she said, "What do you know about forbidden love?"

Looking at her Gothic attire, he said, "Is this – "

"Just answer the question, Dyl," She said, all friendly like.

"What I've read and seen in movies, I guess," Dylan shrugged.

Abby sighed. "Well, this is my life, Dyl." She said tiredly. "He's older than me," she said wistfully. "My silver haired fox."

"Ah," Dylan said.

"And we cant be together, " Abby sighed, kind of getting off on the whole, forbidden romance thing.

"Ah," Dylan said. "Well, my suggestion?"

"Yes?" Abby said, desperate for any kind of advice, even a random evidence garage lackey.

Just then, they were interrupted. "Is that the silver haired fox?" Dylan said in a low voice as Gibbs stood at the door, an immovable expression on his face.

"Yup," Abby sighed, got up and clapped Dylan on the shoulder. "You can go, Dylly baby," She said.

As he left, Dylan pointed back at Gibbs and mouthed, "He's hot." Abby smiled and shook her head, before walking over to Gibbs.

"Yes?" she said coolly.

"Dylly baby?" He questioned, eyes mocking.

"Yes," Abby said firmly. "What do you want?"

"You." Gibbs said simply. "Abigail, I love you."

**Oooh, cliffhanger! I'm evil, I know! Reviews are love! Gibbs and Abby look they've got some, but I need some love, people. More reviews!**


	9. Sticky Situation

**A/N: Next chapter! Sorry it took me forever to get it up. Apparently I'm better at angsty stuff than fluff. Oh well.**

**Previously:**

"_Yes," Abby said firmly. "What do you want?"_

"_You." Gibbs said simply. "Abigail, I love you."_

**Chapter Nine:**

"I – what -," Abby looked flustered. "Come here," she said.

She stalked over to her computer, and began tap-tapping away at the keys. "_What_ are you doing?" Gibbs said confusedly.

"It calms me," she told him. "Now, continue."

"What just do it on cue like that?" Gibbs joked. Then he saw the look in Abby's eyes. Clearing his throat, he began. "Sorry. I just wasn't sure, before. Now I am, and I love you."

Abby just looked at him. "Ahem." Gibbs started again. It was the most he'd ever spoken about love, and he was getting kind of sweaty. "Not that this means we're together. I mean, you obviously have a choice in the matter, because …"

"Should we just kiss?" Abby suggested.

"Please," Gibbs looked relieved as he started over towards her.

After a few minutes of heated kissing Abby gasped and jumped back as her Caff-Pow spilled all over the both of them.

"Shit." She said. "Sorry, Gibbs. Man, that's cold!" She gasped.

"It's okay," Gibbs said smiling, before wiping his hands before taking hers and walking them to the elevator.

They walked into his office area and he grabbed his wallet. Tony laughed. "Oh my god, Abby's in trouble!"

"Why?" Abby asked confusedly.

Tony pointed to the gloop all over Gibbs. "Because of that," he stated. "McGee spilt boss's coffee on him one time, I think it was a month before Gibbs even …" then he caught sight of their joined hands.

"Oh," Tony said. "Yet another perk of sleeping with the boss," he sighed.

Before Abby could protest, Gibbs glared. "Are you offering, _Dinozzo?"_

"No, sir," Tony said respectfully.

"Well then?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Get moving."

"On your six, boss!" Tony almost saluted as he jumped out of chair and hurried off to the printer.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Just then, McGee walked past. "Whoa, Abby, Gibbs, you've got some," he gestured to the stains on their clothing.

"We noticed, McGee," Gibbs said sternly. "What?"

"The Director wants to see you," McGee said.

"Like this?" Gibbs asked rhetorically, before sitting Abby down in his chair, kissing her cheek, and stomping up the stairs.

"You made him mad," Abby pouted. McGee and Tony shrugged, secretly jealous that Abby got to sit at Gibbs desk with Gibbs actual permission. Ugh!

Gibbs came down two minuted later, actually smiling. "We have the rest of the day off," he said.

"Sweet!" Tony said, standing up.

"Not you, Dinozzo," Gibbs said. "Abby and I have the rest of the day off. Finish your report."

Tony sat down glumly and Ziva hid her laughter as Abby linked her arm in Gibbs and they strolled out of the building, looking content and in love. Not even caring about the fact they were still covered in gloop.

**This is a very short chapter as I felt like keeping all my sappy fluffy stuff contained in the one chapter. Sorry its taken me forever to update, but please review!**


	10. Matching Up

**A/N: A short chapter leading up to another sort of big event in the next chapter!**

Gibbs slowly opened the door to his house, and Abby stepped inside, feeling sticky and gross. "You wouldn't happen to have something I could borrow, would you?" Abby pointed at herself.

"Sure," Gibbs dropped his keys by the door and headed into the master bedroom, coming out with two NCIS T-shirts. "Thanks," Abby said slipping off her skirt and top so she was dressed in black fishnet tights and an NCIS T-shirt.

Once Gibbs had changed, Abby sighed, "I feel like an old married couple, wearing matching clothes."

"Oh?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Mm-hm," Abby flopped down on to the couch. "Don't take offence at the word old, Gibbs," she teased. Gibbs sat next to her and poked her in the side as she squealed. They settled, Gibbs with a lean arm wrapped around her shoulders, her head tucked under his chin.

"Let's play a game," Abby suggested.

"What kind of game?" Gibbs said warily.

"A game of questions," Abby suggested.

"I don't think so," Gibbs said, his face closing off.

"Gibbs," Abby said. "We don't have to talk about it tonight, but eventually, I'm going to have to learn more about you than your name and how you like your coffee. It's kind of expected in a relationship."

"I know," Gibbs said resignedly. "Until then, let's enjoy it while it lasts."

Abby burrowed further into his warm side and decided she would sleep now, because she was tired. "I love you," she murmured sleepily as she drifted off.

* * *

A while later, Abby judged it to be about an hour, she woke drowsily and smiled sleepily at the Gibbs who was sprawled out across the other end of the couch.

Quietly getting up, she trekked through the house in her over-size T-shirt, to go look at his unfinished boat.

She ran her hands over the smooth wood, slowly circling the boat.

A creaking on the stairs ten minutes later was all that alerted her to Gibbs presence. "Remember Mikel Mawher?" She asked softly.

"I almost created a new rule that night," Gibbs joked.

"And what was that?" Abby asked curiously, inspecting a saw.

"Don't let Abby near Gibbs' boat." He said solemnly.

"I was slightly inebriated," Abby said in her defence, holding her hands up.

"Sure," Gibbs did his trademark half smile as he lifted up the sandpaper and started sanding away. "Slightly. How about 'put Abby in a straitjacket while she's drunk.'"

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically.

Gibbs shrugged and picked up a piece of sandpaper.

"Can I help?" Abby questioned, watching his strong hands run the length of the wood in a mesmerising rhythm.

Gibbs encircled his arms around her, with out saying anything, and moved her hands along the wood with his. Abby turned her cheek to the side a small bit, Gibbs laid a kiss upon her cheek, and she could feel his lips curving into a smile on her pale skin.

She shivered before turning back as Gibbs low rough voice echoed throughout the dusty basement. "With the grain," he said softly. "With the grain."

* * *

"I think its dinner time," Abby announced an hour later. "I'm dying for some food!"

Gibbs looked at her. "Come on," He gestured up the stairs.

Gibbs climbed the stairs slowly while Abby bounded about the house like an over-excited puppy. "You have no food!" She shouted. "Whatever shall I do? I'm emaciating as we speak!"

"You don't look emaciated to me," Gibbs observed.

"Well," Abby said. "I will be if I don't get some food!"

Gibbs reached up into a cupboard and pulled down some Rice Bubbles. "That's all I got," he offered. "Unless you want some muesli."

"Thanks," Abby raised her eyebrows as she hunted through the drawers for a bowl and a spoon.

She had just poured milk into two bowls of cereal when Gibbs phone began to ring. "Yeah, Gibbs," he answered briskly.

There was an inaudible voice on the other line, saying something in urgent tones. Gibbs shut the phone grimly and Abby sighed.

"Three bodies down by the beach," Gibbs said.

"Where?" Abby asked.

Gibbs didn't answer. He put on a jacket, kissed Abby on the forehead, and said, "Stay here until we need you."

"Okay," Abby said. "Bye honey!" She called jokingly as he ran out the house and she sat down to get busy eating two big bowls of Rice Bubbles.

"Abs," Gibbs ran back in all of a sudden. "Sugar's in that cupboard, and here's money for a Caff-Pow when I need you to go in to work."

Abby smiled as he kissed her again, and ran outside. God, she felt so corny and cheesy, but boy did she adore that man!

**Review please!**


	11. Call Me Jethro

**A/N: Hi Everybody! How are you? Its been forever, but here is another chapter!**

Abby yawned. It was only ten o'clock, but walking around in tights and an over size T-shirt in an almost dark forensics lab plays tricks on your mind.

She hit a button on her keyboard and smiled to herself, "McGee, you can come out now!" She yelled.

"Ahem," McGee shuffled in. "It's just …"

Abby shook her head. "McGee, I realise I'm not wearing any pants. You can breathe."

"Okay," he said sighing and shaking his head.

Abby turned towards him, and McGee took in her attire. She was wearing an over-size T-shirt and black fishnet stockings. The burning question running around McGee's head was _whose t-shirt was it?_ Poor little McGeek was a little less than observant in matters of the heart.

"Gibbs wants us to … ah, try and get into the PO's computer," he stammered.

"Okay," Abby took a slurp of her Caff-Pow and pulled up a chair for McGee. "Fire away, Timmy," She said cheerily.

McGee continued to type and frown at the computer, hitting buttons and looking very serious and important.

Just then. Gibbs strode in and greeted them with, "have you found anything?"

"Patience, Gibbs," Abby reiterated. "Nothing much has happened, except that Timmy had an aneurysm when he saw me in your T-shirt."

Gibbs smiled slightly. Then Abby got serious, seeing how haggard he looked. "Now." She commanded. "You. Sleep."

"I don't need sleep," he brushed her off, with a chuckle.

Too late. Abby was already dragging her mattress into the room, and placing it beside her desk.

She placed Bert at the top, and shoved Gibbs gently towards it. "I'm fine," he protested, even as he was lying back. Bert emitted his usual noise, and Gibbs was snoring thirty seconds later, his face looking peaceful in dreams.

Abby turned away, satisfied, to see McGee staring at her, horrified. "What?" she asked.

"That's Gibbs' shirt?" he pointed with a shaking finger, very dramatically.

"Yeah," Abby said defensively. "So? I spilt stuff on my clothes so I borrowed a shirt."

Then, Tony decided to join them. "Sure, that's what happened," He drawled, adding a wink for good effect.

McGee's mouth dropped open. "You don't mean …?"

"That's exactly what I mean, probie!" Tony nodded wisely.

McGee shivered. "Anything you want to say to me? McGee? Dinozzo?" Gibbs' drowsy voice floated up to them from under the desk.

"Aaagh," Tony jumped back, shocked at seeing Gibbs lying under Abby's desk. "Nothing boss!" He jumped to attention.

"No, sir," McGee said. "Sorry," he added.

"Don't say sorry," Gibbs said drowsily, and then he was asleep again.

"It's a sign of weakness," Abby finished.

McGee shook his head again and went back to work.

* * *

Abby sat on the floor by Gibbs' feet, hands, cross legged, elbows on her knees, expectantly waiting for him to wake up.

Five minute later, Gibbs groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Aagh," he said, jumping back on the mattress as he saw Abby staring at him.

Abby laughed, her throaty husky voice pulling him back to reality. "It's nine o'clock in the morning. On a Saturday." she told him matter-of-factly. Then she held out a cup of Starbucks coffee.

He took it gratefully before saying anything, gulping it down quickly. "Come on," his throat was raw.

Abby leapt up and held out a hand that Gibbs ignored, getting up agilely.

As they walked, they passed the Director. "I know it's a Saturday," Jenny Sheppard said with half a smile, but we do actually have a dress code."

"I spilt Caff-Pow all over me," Abby defended herself.

"And me," Gibbs put in.

"What were you doing?" Jenny furrowed her brow.

"Nothing," The two chorused, like teenagers caught kissing in school.

She smiled indulgently at Gibbs and then said, "Why don't I believe you, Jethro?" before walking away.

Gibbs smiled but Abby was frowning. "What?" he said, putting a finger under her chin.

"I know you guys had a thing," Abby muttered. "I'm not stupid."

Gibbs put his hands on her shoulders and stared straight at her with his piercing blue eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"No," She muttered, swiping his hand away. "I just … she calls you Jethro." She said simply. That was all she could explain. It was a stupid feeling.

Gibbs smiled and then schooled his features into the appropriate mask of solemness. "You can call me Jethro," he told her gently.

"I know that!" Abby said. "I just … it doesn't matter."

"What Jen and I had is over," Gibbs told her.

"That's not even what I'm worried about," she said. "it just feels weird that I call you Gibbs and she calls you Jethro. But I cant call you Jethro so lets just drop it."

"You can call me Jethro."

That's not what I mean," Abby shook her head. "I don't see you as a Jethro. When I think of your name, I think short sharp Gibbs. Like when you answer the phone." She put on a deep voice. _"Yeah. Gibbs"_

Gibbs chuckled. "You are a strange one."

"I know." Abby ducked her head. They continued to walk and just as they were rounding a corner, Gibbs asked casually, "Do you really think I sound like that?"

Abby just laughed.

**Reviews are much appreciated! If you review, you'll be rewarded with another chapter. Capisce?**


	12. Wide Eyed and Bushy Tailed

**A/N: I know, it has been forever, and I had exams and I was … you know what? You're right. There are no excuses. I apologise.**

**Read on, dear readers and fear not my rambling, but the bombshell I shall drop in the chapter after this. Oops. Spoiler alert, anyone?**

Abby sat in her lab, wishing she'd never told Gibbs who the fingerprint belonged to. They'd been working a case when Abby had found an almost perfect print on a piece of glass that had been lying next to a dead Marine. She'd been so excited, and had run it through the database, coming up with the name of a notorious gangster type figure, who'd kill Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee without a second thought.

Now that she thought about it, this case had been very close to Gibbs' heart. It almost seemed as if … oh shit.

Abby called Ducky. That was what she did in times of stress. "Ducky," She cried worriedly down the line. "You know the fingerprint I found?"

"Yes, my dear," Ducky's voice came back. "The one that has solved the case!"

"Yeah, that one," Abby said miserably. "The thing was, it was really … perfect."

"Don't you love it when that happens?" Ducky sighed.

"Too perfect," Abby said solemnly.

"Oh dear," Ducky said worriedly. "You think that Jethro …?"

"Is being set up," Abby finished. She was unsure before, but now that she had a second opinion she knew it. Another psycho type was trying to kill Gibbs.

"Oh no," There was a click on the end of the line, and Ducky was gone. Presumably to call Gibbs.

Abby fidgeted around in her lab, for awhile, until she realised if they got back she wouldn't know. So, with that thought it mind, she grabbed Bert, the pillow she kept in a cupboard, and headed up to stake out Gibbs' desk until he arrived back at NCIS.

Seven hours later, a tired, bloody, but not seriously harmed Gibbs walked back into NCIS, removing his gun from its holster, preparing to put it back into his drawer.

When he arrived at his desk, Abby was asleep in his office chair, clutching Bert tight around the middle, her bouncy hair smushed against one side of the pillow.

Gibbs smiled and crept around the desk, opening his drawer, dropping his gun in and placing a light chaste kiss upon her forehead.

Tony, Ziva and McGee all stood staring, stock still at the expression of contentment and … love on Gibbs' face.

"What are you staring at?" He whispered. "Get out of here."

Tony shook his head, Ziva dropped her gun in her drawer and smiled, shaking her head, McGee simply walked, confounded, to his desk and sat down.

"Scat," Gibbs whispered. "You can go."

Tony grabbed McGee by the scruff of the neck and hauled him out of there. Ziva followed, keeping on looking back to see Gibbs leaning up against his desk, looking placidly at Abby's peaceful, sleeping form.

After and hour, when it was clear she wouldn't wake up, he dragged over McGee's office chair, and sat with her, until he too fell asleep.

The next morning, the Director of NCIS, Jenny, Tony, McGee and Ziva were all standing over the pair of sleeping employees. Jenny in particular was staring at their joined hands.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat loudly and Gibbs jumped up to a standing position, while Abby swatted them away like pesky flies.

McGee had a Caff-Pow in his hand and he wafted it gently under Abby's nose. "Thirsty," she said, still with her eyes closed, reaching a hand out for the drink.

McGee relinquished the Styrofoam large cup and Abby slurped it quickly. After five seconds she opened her eyes blearily and jumped up. "Oh my god!" She squealed. Everyone jumped back.

"You're not dead!" She shouted. Then she hugged each of them in turn, including the Director, leaving Gibbs until last. "It was a setup," She whispered as she burrowed into his neck.

"I know." He muttered to her.

"Of course you did," Abby sighed gently. "I'm glad you're not dead."

"Me too." Gibbs smiled.

Jenny gave Gibbs a look, and then glared at Tony, Ziva and McGee to back off.

She'd talk to Gibbs eventually, for he was in big trouble.

**I'm back to normal now. Reviews? Anyone? Anyone?**


End file.
